


Tongue-Tied

by sharedwithyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: As Usual Everyone Makes An Appearance, Corny and Cheesy as Fuck, Damn I forgot Thor, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Loki Does What He Wants, Mindfuck, No Angst, No one needs a hug for once, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: a gift for my lovely PlatyCait “Really, (y/n)?”“Shut up.”“How did you even get into this?”“Are you gonna sit there and make fun of me, or help me?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cate-lynne (KatarinaMichaelis)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cate-lynne+%28KatarinaMichaelis%29).



> For my girl PlatyCait whom i miss dearly
> 
> she requested politely eons ago that i write something fluffy and non-angsty featuring Loki, knowing full well that it's not my MO...
> 
>  
> 
> anyway, here is some Loki fluff for the lovely Catelynne/Tony
> 
> Gimme a comment if you liked!!
> 
>  
> 
> XOXO Bucky who's popping in to Avengers Fiction again

 

“Uh, Loki?”

 

“What?”

 

“Can you come here for a second?”

 

“What is it?” Loki was slightly irritated to be called away from his scroll.

 

“I need a little help.”

 

Loki sighed, before standing up.

                                                                                                        

“Help!”

 

“Coming,” Loki answered, annoyed, before appearing in front of you.

 

 

“Hey…”

 

Loki couldn’t help a snort from escaping from his mouth.

 

“Really, (y/n)?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“How did you even get into this?”

 

“Are you gonna sit there and make fun of me, or help me?”

 

Loki crossed his arms, still amused. “Now that you mention it…”

 

“Loki!” You whined grumpily.

 

“Fine.” Loki smirked, before sidling up to you and slipping his hands behind your head. Seconds later, you could finally speak aloud.

 

“Whew. Thanks!”

 

Still smirking, Loki handed the muffle back to you. You tossed it onto a table nearby, slightly embarrassed.

 

“I have to say, that was pretty good (y/n).”

 

“Yeah, I’m… special.” Only you could manage to get stuck muzzling yourself.

 

“No, not that.” He looked back at the muzzle before chuckling. “Although that in and of itself is quite a feat.” You glowered at him but he took no notice.

 

“But really, I mean it. You’re really improving.”

 

“I’m only as good as my teacher…” you winked at Loki, who looked smug.

 

“Sigyn.” Loki scowled at the mention of this name. Oof. Too soon?

 

“How is she, by the way?” Let’s just press this subject a little bit longer.

 

“How am I to know?” Loki scoffed. “Why? Do you miss her presence?”

 

And… he turns it right back to you. Yeah, that’s your Loki.

 

“She wasn’t bad.” You giggled as Loki smirked again. “You rascal,” he chided as he leaned in towards you.

 

 

“Damn (y/n). Kinky!” Bucky whistled as he walked past, seeing the muzzle. Loki glared at him in response.

 

“All you need is a pair of those alien hand cuffs and you’re good to go!”

 

“Shut up, Bucky!” You couldn’t help laughing at his raunchiness.

 

“Take it from me though; the mask ain’t all it’s cracked up to be.” You waved him off as he sauntered down the hall, whistling.

 

 

“Now, where were we?” Loki had slipped his arm around your waist and pulled you towards him.

 

“We were talking about an old friend,” you taunted.

 

“Ah yes. Tell me, (y/n), do you usually steal away the betrothed of your, ah, friends?”

 

You poked him in the side as he pressed his face into your hair. “Not really. Especially if their betrothed is an insufferable bastard.”

 

“Now, now, (y/n). Language. If you’re going to speak so vulgarly, you better do it the way you were earlier.”

 

“But wouldn’t you miss the melodious sound of my voice, dear Prince?”

 

“That’s exactly my point.” You pouted and shoved him, which he took, not budging an inch.

 

 

“What are you two lovebirds up to?” Tony sauntered in, heading towards the bar. He spotted the muzzle, still sitting on the table in plain sight. “Ooh, roleplay. Me likey.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at you, before grabbing a bottle.

 

“Now, now, Loki.” you returned as he frowned. “Mind your manners.”

 

“Don’t tell me what to do (y/n).”

 

“Oh, getting testy are we? I wonder what’s set you off?”

 

“Helloo?” Tony peered at the two of you, glass in hand. “Anyone home?”

 

“We’ll do this later,” Loki warned.

 

“Hey Tony.” The sudden sound surprised all three of you. “What’s up?”

 

“Thank you.” Tony shook his head. “I was afraid the two of you were going catatonic on me.” He shook his finger at you. “I’m counting on you to keep Loki out of trouble.”

 

“What kind of trouble?” quipped Loki, speaking up as well.

 

“Oh you now, setting the tower on fire, taking over the world, ripping a hole in the space time continuum. That kind of thing.”

 

“I’m on it Stark,” you grinned.

 

“Well, this is pointless.” With that, Loki whisked you off in a flash.

 

“Geez. He gets weirder every week.” Tony said out loud. Some people voice their thoughts, instead of speaking through their minds.

 

 

“What’s going on?” Clint strolled through the hall, freaking everyone out.

 

“What are you doing?!”

 

“Uh… walking?”

 

“Why?! Are the vents broken? Have you had a concussion?”

 

“Guys, I have legs too you know.”

 

“But why are you using them?”

 

Clint rolled his eyes. Maybe this was why he was always hanging instead of standing.

 

“Hey, you’re tight with (y/n).”

 

Clint looked at Tony, as if to say “so?”

 

“What’s going on with her?”

 

“Besides the usual?” Clint quipped, ducking when Nat the Cat appeared behind him and tried to smack him.

 

“She has been rather quiet,” Steve added from above.

 

“Capsicle?? What are you doing in the vents?! Have you switched bodies with Clint?! Bruce! Where’s Bruce?! He needs to fix this!”

 

“Relax.” Clint gave Tony a look. “He was helping me find my watch. I dropped it somewhere up there yesterday.”

 

“Why don’t you just ask Jarvis where it is?”

 

“Because I have a normal twenty dollar watch, not a freaking computer on a wristband.”

 

“Jarvis? Where’s Clint’s watch?”

 

“Level 15, 3rd corridor above the bathroom.”

 

“…Which bathroom?” were the only words Clint could muster.

 

“The one with the green tiles, sir.”

 

Tony looked on smugly as Clint and Steve shared a bewildered glance. “Technology, baby.”

 

He gloated for a few seconds, before repeating his question. “So, what’s up with (y/n) anyway? Did Reindeer Games put some voodoo on her or something?”

 

“No. She’s probably practicing her telepathy.” Everyone turned to see Bruce standing in the corner, with hair sticking up in all different angles.

 

“I rest my case.” Tony raised his hands in defeat. “Clearly you’re the weirdest of them all, Brucie.”

 

Bruce merely grunted, before walking off, presumably back to the labs. Well, there’s my socialization for the next week.

 

“Telepathy? Is that where you move stuff with your mind?”

 

“Sweet!”

 

“No, Bucky.” Steve smiled at his buddy who had joined in. “It’s when you communicate with your minds.”

 

“Woah…”

 

“It’s about time,” Clint observed. “(Y/n) has always been a head case.”

 

 

“Clint Barton, you better watch your mouth.”

 

 

Clint yelped at your loud warning, before looking around him, shocked.

 

Everyone was looking at him strangely.

 

“Damnit (Y/n)! You and Loki can have as much sexy talk as you like up there, but stay out of my head!”

 

You were pretty sure everyone could hear you laughing evilly as you reclined on the bed with Loki. “It figures as soon as I teach you something, you stir up trouble.”

 

“Well, how else am I supposed to keep the God of Mischief around?” Your eyes twinkled mischievously.

 

He laughed deeply, putting his arms around you. “How about I teach you another spell.”

 

“Yes!” You hopped a bit, bouncing on the mattress. “Fire! Teach me fire!”

 

“I don’t think so.”

 

“Please??”

 

“Yeah.. no. Anything but that.”

 

“But I want to burn stuff!”

 

“Definitely not.”

 

“Fine then.” You pouted and nuzzled his neck with your head. “How about we start a little fire of our own?” You tickled him playfully.

 

He knocked away your hands easily with a laugh. “How could I ever leave you, (y/n)?”

 

“You better not.”

 

“You have my word.”

 

“That doesn’t work if you don’t actually say it out loud, you know that right?”

 

“Why don’t you bite your tongue so I can kiss you?”

 

“It’s kind of hard to do both, Loki.”

 

“I changed my mind, I’m leaving you.”

 

“Fine. Tell Sigyn I said hi.” You leaned into his chest, laughing. “Tell her that after she burned my hair off the second time, it has grown twice as long as it was.”

 

“I can tell her right now if you’d like.”

 

“Shut up and kiss me.”

 

“Ask nicely.”

 

“Fine. Your highness, may I have the honor of bestowing my lips upon yours?”

 

“I suppose.”

 

“Where’s Sigyn when you need her? She can turn my nose into a mushroom again if this is how you behave.”

 

“I can turn your nose into a mushroom if that’s what you wish.”

 

“Loki!!”

 

He laughed as he pulled you in. “Very well, my love.”

 

 

“Finally, he speaks!”

 

 

“…CLINT!!”

**Author's Note:**

> HEHEHEHEHEHE
> 
> leave a comment!!
> 
> Random ramblings:
> 
> Poll 1: whats your favorite part/line??  
> mine is probably when tony says bruce is definitely the weirdest
> 
> FYI it's supposed to be confusing which parts are telepathic and which are actually spoken. if i put the telepathy in italics it just wouldn't be fun!!
> 
> Poll 2: Handcuffs or Muzzle with Loki!?!?!  
> I'm going handcuffs... on him of course. i like his voice too much. and ain't nobody putting either on me!
> 
> that's all this time lovelies!! see you soon!
> 
> XOXO Bucky the Mindfucker


End file.
